


I've Got to Tell you Something

by Kajune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Sam, Confessions, Disapproving Family, F/M, Family, Family Secrets, First Time, High School, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mary Lives, Romance, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:52:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean isn't too fond of the Novaks, what with Gabriel and Lucifer constantly messing with his brother in ways far too inappropriate for his liking. Raphael is seriously mean, while Michael is just plain bossy. </p><p>How is Dean supposed to balance his school life, his love life, and his future as a vigilante (aka hunter) when he's got people like this to deal with? Will things ever be getting better?</p><p>The answer comes to Dean in the form of the Novaks' youngest brother, Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got to Tell you Something

It's a cloudy night.

The policemen gathered at the scene of a crime are expecting a heavy shower of rain. They quicken the arrest of a suspect and stuff her into the back of a police car to avoid getting wet. Few notice - if any - the furious glare being sent from the suspect towards a man six feet away.

Despite the many flashing sirens all around, the man's face remains obscure under the hat. The rest of him is covered by a heavy coat. Whatever his response is to the hatred directed at him, it does not make the suspect any happier.

After a minute or two, the police car drives off, taking with it the suspect. The remaining vehicles follow soon after. Once the crime scene is deserted, only the man remains, looking almost out of place. Citizens slowly gather, some interested in the giant blood stain at the center of the road, others interested by the lone figure near it.

When rain starts to pour, the man then finally leaves.

 


End file.
